Son's Of Agni
by Avelly Allen
Summary: Set after Crossroad of destiny. Zuko didn't have the Avatar, but why he forced him self to go home. Three years ago his father banished him, other nations hated him. But what would happen if zuko banished him self! What was Ursa to do with this? ZUTTARA
1. Reflection

Disclamer : I do not own the avatar, even i really want it so bad --

Son's Of the Agni

Chapter 1

Zuko lay on his bed with eyes stared at the ceiling. He had been like that since last two hour. Lost his thought back to what happened in the green stone cave under Ba sing se. It had been days past, but zuko couldn't let go for everything happened in that cave. His memories would back when he had fought the avatar. When he had stroke him and his friend down with his improved power bending which was surprised him as well. He felt so released and strong back there. Guess his uncle was right, he is not who he was, he is stronger now. Stronger than he ever been.

_Uncle _

He sighs. Regret and pain surrounded him. He had betrayed his uncle. The only person who had stayed with him even in the worst part of his life. He saved his life uncountable. He gave him everything which he would never get from his own father. And one of them was called……love. Zuko shut his eyes. His sigh heavily and opened his eyes, then sat. He shook his head to get rid off all that thought. "_It's not true. Father loves me. I am his only son. The hire of fire nation...or….am I?" _He struggled with his own thought. Deny and asking him self what should he believe. He really wanted to believe that his father wanted him, loved him but the fact that ozai had scared him and banished him, it had keep zuko from believing his own thought. But still, all these three years, _those_ were what he had believe. No matter how he seen all the fact against it, but he just choose to ignore them. All he believed that his father love him, wanted him or at least, _that_ was what he wanted to believe. And _yes_, he had been banished and scared by his own father, but it was because his own fault for insult fire lord, even if he didn't mean to. But lately, he started to doubt it. For some unknown reason, he just doubt it.

Zuko held his hand against his face, rubbed it. Depressed and insane with his own thought. Suddenly he heard the door crack. He looked up and saw azula standing at the door with smirk on her face, staring at him. She just stood, both hands crossed in front of her chest. Even Zuko felt uncomfortable with that look, his face showed nothing. He just sat there and turned his eyes from her. With all of this thought in his mind right now, azula face's was the last one he wanted to see.

"Oh, look at you brother. You look so frown these couple days. Are you okay…?" She said, but sounded more like mocking him.

Zuko didn't react. He just stood and walked to the window, his back against her. His face looked calm but still blank. Evil smirk in azula face get widen. "What's wrong, zuzu? You are a step close to home, but I don't see you happy about this." Azula put another mocking word to his brother. Expecting him to explode and yelled at her, like he always did. But what happened next was surprised her a bit. Zuko still calm, stood in front of the window. He still didn't face azula. Not because he was too intimidated by her but because he suddenly felt tired, mentally and physically. He just there, looking through the opened air outside the window.

"What do you want azula," he said calmly. No emotion from his words.

"Ow, that sounds rude, bother. Don't you happy to see me? and asking how you've been?" Azula answered. But she and him knew that wasn't true. Azula never care of him, not even a single day in her life.

"That's very touchy, azula. I don't know you can become so careness," he decided to be a part in azula's mind game. _Now, I am completely different person, _he thought to him self. _No way, azula would intimidate me anymore_. I was…, and then he stopped. Suddenly he realized that it was all bullshit. He was under azula's control, was and now. She did have intimidated him.

Azula smirked. Step forward and stopped a few steps behind zuko's back. Looked at him with all hated in her eyes and then sent him an evil smile. But too bad, zuko still didn't bother to look at her., and it upset her. But she tried to calm. She wouldn't explode, not when zuko was so controlled.

"Well…okay. You're right, zuzu. You know me too well, so I think better to stop this stupid conversation. If, _this _you called conversation." She pressed word 'this' when she was talking.

"Good bye, then.-" Zuko said shortly, still without looking at her.

Azula raised her eye brows. A little surprised by zuko's acted. He was just too calm and controlled. His voice sounded 'strong' and emotionless. He wasn't even look upset or yelled at her when she called him zuzu. It was just not him. Not zuko she knew, and it scarred her a while. But only just for a while.

"Oh, that's another rude, zuko. I believe mom won't be glad if she hear you said that, to your own little sister." Zuko turned to her as fast as word of 'mom' came out from azula's mouth. She knew this would always work. And she was right. Zuko's eyes widen and angry when she mentioned his mom, who actually her mom also. But it just never seemed right when azula saying that word to him.

"Never to bring mom's name in our conversation," He commanded, angrily. He was always like this, every time someone brought up this issue. The fact, he was too sad, but covered it with anger, like he always did.

"Hahaha…oh, zuzu. You never changed. Still sensitive as ever. Mom's gone zuzu, just get over it."

"It's always easy for you azula, since you are never care about her."

"Ouw, and why is that zuko, why would I less care for our mother?-" Azula's face looked seriously when she said that. Zuko seemed a little bit surprised. "_Well, maybe she is not that evil. She is her mother also, no matter what_," he thought. But it lost as fast as it came, when he heard azula burst into a big laugh. "Look at you zuzu, you're so naïve. Do you really think I care? Mother never be a matter for me zuzu, because she didn't own the throne. Because she was weak just like you!. Father is the one who really important, zuko. Father who I really need to be satisfied. You know why?-" Azula stopped. Looking at zuko who staring at her with disbelieve, like he didn't want to hear the next words she would say. But, she continued "It because I will be the next fire lord, zuzu. Oh, no…it's fire queen. Well, how is it sound, zuzu?" azula said laughing.

Zuko closed his eyes. Held his breathe, tried his best not to explode. But she insulted him too much. She was talking like he was not there. Like he was not the prince, the one who have birthright of the throne. But it was not why he felt so angry. It was those words about their mother which hurt him, and at the same time made him very angry. Zuko almost lost his control and just _that_ close to loose his temper, but then he realized no use of it. It took all his strengths to keep his temper. To get back his calm. He sighed, and breathed slowly and started to calm down. He opened his eyes and look at azula's face who staring at him with satisfactions in her face.

"Just tell me what do you want, azula." Zuko said tried his best to sound calm. Another smirk from azula face's, and said "I have a task for you brother."

Zuko raised his eye brows. Couldn't figure out what task could that be? _Brought the avatar back? Yes, I think that it would be_. But zuko keept silent, waited for her next words came. "Oh, no zuko. I will not command you to catch the avatar. You've done this a hundred times and _still _you failed. I won't give you such a big task," Zuko flinched his fist while azula was talking. She was too much…too much insult. And seeing smirk in azula's face, that made him angrier. But he keept silent and calm. That what he keept telling to him self.

"Instead, I will give you an easy task.-" Azula continued.

"And what would that be?" Zuko grimed his teeth while he asked that.

"Something you will like," Azula said. Stepped forward and closed her face against him. "I want you to escort uncle Iroh to the fire nation." She continued while pulling back her face away from zuko but her evil eyes stayed with him. In the other hand, zuko's eyes widen. Azula wanted him to escort his uncle to the fire nation, and that meant his uncle would be on trial soon. An unfair trial….fake trial. Something which scared him.

"Why zuko? is that too hard for you?-" Zuko kept silence. "Well, fine then. I will ask mai and thy lee to do that then. But, too bad...Even father him self had ordered _you_ to escort uncle. He wanted you back zuko…to his side…_soon_." She said. Waiting for zuko to react, but zuko still froze. He didn't even move. Those were all words he had been waiting for all these three years. His father wanted him and eager to see him. But, once again, for some unknown reasons, those were feel not right.

"Well,-?" Azula asked him again. But zuko didn't answer. She became more impatient, and then turned around and about to walk outside when zuko finally said something.

"Let me do it. I'll escort uncle to the fire nation." He said hardly.

Azula turned back and faced zuko. Smiled at him. "Good. But this time, Pls _do not_ fail." She said and made her way out from zuko's room with some laugh, leaving frozen zuko with all his thought.

"_I am going home, finally. And this time, father asked me."_ Zuko thought. Something which really pleased him but at the same time scared him. And then he remembered, these were exactly the same words azula said when she trapped him few months ago. _Traitor! Yes, you can go home with your uncle chained! That's very honorable!_. Voices inside him kept screamed and made him frustated, made him unsure about what he was doing now, and made him questioning him self wether he really wanted this.

Author's Note :

This is my first fanfic. I know, the grammar are suck! But i am doing my best here :) And plz...review!!!!!!!!


	2. Legend Of The Blue Spirit

Disclaimer : I do not own the avatar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Luiz4200 : Thank you so much for your support. Trust me...i really need it!**

**FireNutZuko : Yeah...bad grammar. But hopefully will get better.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Zuko walked slowly thru the dark hallway inside the palace. His heavy footsteps showed that he was doubt from what he would did next. Then he stopped before the downstairs to the dungeon, sighed. Facing two dai-li who guarded the place. " Open the door! " He commanded gently. The two dai-li looked at each other with confused look. And then shook their head.

" Are you trying to against me? " Zuko spoke, still with calm but threating voice. Both dai-li looked surprised. Even just little, zuko could see that they were intimidated by his words and acted. So he kept his rule. Both Dai-li bowed to him. One of them spoke while his eyes never there to met zuko's. " No, Prince Zuko. We never intend to do that. But, it was command from Princes Azula that we have to keep the prisoner away from anyone,- " He stopped, Looked at the prince's face in from of him with the corner of his eyes for a second, and then back to the floor before he said another words, " Even from you...Prince,- "

Zuko raised his eyebrows. Angry sneaking inside him. Zuko kept silence for a while to control his anger. "Let me in!" Finally he spoke, still did his best to look calm even he was very angry for what azula did to him...and his uncle.

Both dai-li, again looked each other, confused. Zuko smirked. And with speed of one light, he kicked one of the dai-li right on his face just to made him collapse. The other dai-li looked zuko with horror, and before he could realized what just happened, zuko land his fist on to his stomach...very strong fist. With no chance to even cried, zuko hold the man's neck and crashed him hard on to the floor. In a second, he collapsed. Zuko stood, looked at two unconscious bodies laid in front of him. And then, he smirked again. " With this, Azula will have no reason to punish you both, - " Zuko whispered softly, more to him self. He walked to one of the dai-li's body, turned his body to face him. Zuko eyes, focus on a bundle of keys hanging on the dai-li's waist. Without a second thought he took it.

000000000000000000000000

Iroh sat with his leg crossed one each other. Both his hands, lay on his knees with eyes closed. He breathed steady and calm. Slightly it was like meditating, but it was more like thinking. His old face looked calm as always, but this time, there was sadness. Feeling lonely and lost for the second time sneaking inside him. He lost his sons for the second time. First Lu ten, and now...Zuko. Yes, Zuko was not his real son, but after Lu Ten died and after all years they were spent together, Iroh could not resist his feeling to that boy. He loved him like he was his own blood son. He cared for him like he was his father. No...he loved zuko thousands times bigger than Ozai! He wished zuko was his son. And then, he remembered those pictures...those moment when zuko was six. When her mother still with him.

_Iroh patiently teached twelve years old Lu Ten how to dance. He had asked Iroh to teach ed him fire nation's dance last week. Not because he loved the dance but apparently it was because of a girl. Yup, Lu Ten was in loved. He needed this lesson so he could asked the girl to dance in fire nation anniversary party which would be held tomorrow. Even this was his seventh day of lesson, Lu Ten was still struggled with his dance. No wonder why he looked frustrated tonight. The party would be held by tomorrow, and now...he didn't even can handle the basic move. Iroh laughed every time Lu Ten forgot the move and cried because he step his own foot. _

_Even it was disaster for Lu Ten, but for Iroh, it was a full entertainment. He never saw his son so determinant to learn a dance. He always hated dance even Iroh forced him many time to learn. "Trust me my son, you will need it one day..." That what Iroh said every time he pursued Lu Ten to learn one dancing. And Lu Ten would always answered the same line every time, " Oh Father...warrior only need bending and weapons, they don't need dance in a battle field! ", and by then, Iroh would laughed out loud to his son. And now, he could bet that Lu Ten would regretted him self for it. With this thought he made another loud laugh._

_Lu Ten Stopped. Looked at his father with angry face. "Yeah...yeah...laugh as much as you want, old man!" he tought him self. Regretted why he was so stubborn and didn't listen what his father said. And he heard another laugh from Iroh, "He really loved this moment, doesn't he?!" Another thought, but kept it inside him. "Are you gonna keep laughing or teach me some move?" He finally said, yelled.In a spoiled way._

_Iroh stopped laughing. Actually, he still wanted to have more when he looked Lu Ten's desperate face. "Okay...okay...Come, I show you some good and simple move. When I was young, I always use this move to steal girls heart...hohohoho" With that, he started to move gracefully, like there was a music followed his move. Step there, right and left and back and left. " Remember to keep your head up when you do this move, it will show your pride and dignity to the girls...they always like it" He said while continued the dance. Lu Ten put his full attention to his father move and steps, make sure there were nothing missed from his eyes._

_Iroh stopped, finished his moves. "Now, try it." He said. _

_Lu Ten nodded and started to move as closest as he could to what Iroh showed him. The Old man stood there while watched his son, this time seriously. "Hmm..." he hissed. "Not very good but not too bad!, you still can attract girls attention with it, -" He said, followed by santa laughed. Lu Ten frowned and Iroh saw it. "I was jocking my son, you did it good. Very good...i bet she will like it." He added. And Smiled raised on Lu Ten face. _

"_Thank You, Father..." Lu Ten said, Honest. He always felt that he was the luckiest boy in the world for having Iroh as his father. This gentle and caring person which were very rare in the fire nation. But, still there was one thing he hated from this old man, which was the fact that he always laughed , anytime, anywhere, anyoccation, just like he did now. And sometimes, it was annoyed him. _

_Suddenly Iroh stopped his laugh. Looked at the six years old boy who stood behind Lu Ten. His face frowned, and Iroh knew why._

"_Zuko, come..my nephew." He said kindly. Zuko walked to his uncle. "How long have you been there?" Iroh put another question._

"_Long enough to see how pathetic Lu Ten with his dance,-" Zuko said mocking his cousin. But they both knew it was jocking. It was different from azula, she never joke when she mocking someone. _

_Lu Ten raised his eye brows. Didn't seem upset or mad, but smirked back at little Zuko. "Ouw...really, Young Prince Zuko? And how good are you with that dance?"_

"_A lot...and better than you. Uncle teach me some move..." He started to dancing around. Showed moves which none of Lu Ten could do. And this time, it was up set him. Then he looked at his father. And like always, that old mad gave Santa's laugh. "Well, it's not my fault, Lu Ten. Zuko is very fast learning student in my dancing class. And the most important is, he likes it. You must like something you learn, my dear son." He said. And nothing Lu Ten could say as he could see the truth on his father words._

"_But you're lucky, cousin Lu Ten. I never had my father to teach me dance...or play. He always practice with azula...I think he doesn't like me...he always said i am a weak bender...and I guess he's right." Zuko frowned when he said that. His golden eyes looked hurt as Iroh could see, and it hurt him too. He is too young to get his father hatred._

"_No, Zuko! It's not true. You are strong and could be the strongest fire bender one day. And where is that words came from..?, of course your father likes you! You are his only son! " Iroh tried to cheer the little boy in front of him. "Come on..." Iroh held zuko's hand and took a sit on one of the chair at the garden with zuko on his side. "You too, Lu Ten..." He added Looked to his own son who stared at them. Lu Ten did what his father asked._

"_Zuko...do you want to hear one of the most famous legend in fire nation?" Iroh Asked. Zuko froze a while and then nodded. And then Iroh eyes moved to his son, who nodded fast._

_Iroh took a deep breathe before he started, "There was two hundred years ago, where the world still have their peace and when people from each nation lived happy and firmly, -" _

"_...and fire nation?" Zuko cut. Iroh put small smile on his face, looked at the boy pure golden eyes. "He so pure...live as a royal family in fire nation...zuko is too pure", he thought to him self._

"_Yes, my dear nephew...even fire nation" And zuko smiled wide. Imagined the whole world in peace with his childish thought. No innocent people would killed, that was only what his six years thought could think._

"_There was a prince of fire nation. The Hire of fire nation throne. Young prince, handsome...charming and kind. All the need to be a prince...only one thing miss, -"_

"_...and what was that, uncle?"_

"_Shut up, Zuko. How can my father tell a story if you keep bugging him with your question!" Lu Ten complained. And Iroh raised a soft laughed. "It's okay, my son. Zuko is only six...you also did the same when you were in his ages." _

"_Just, continue the story, father." Lu Ten said, a little bit upset._

"_Yes. Where were we?"_

"_Something which miss from the prince." Zuko said._

"_Oh yeah...He had everything he need to be a prince of a fire nation. But, too bad, he didn't have the most important thing, which is...fire bending"_

_Zuko and Lu Ten shocked. A fire prince with no bending ability. How...? A hire of the throne couldn't fire bending? His people would never wanted him. That exactly the thought that showed from those boys face._

"_Yes, you are right my dear boys, The Price gowned with no hope. He was banished from his own throne. No one would accept a king who couldn't do fire bending. It would be better to have sick old man in a throne room than to have him as their king." Iroh stopped. Looked at to both boys who sat on his side. Then he smiled, "But, he had a heart of a fire lord, zuko." The old man looked to his beloved nephew. Zuko's eyes widen, his golden eyes shinned. _

" _Then, what happen uncle?" Zuko asked curiosity. This time, Lu Ten didn't complained as he also have the same curiosity as zuko had now._

_Iroh put another milled on his face, a firmly smile. "He learned something that none of the previous fire lord had. He couldn't bend. But he still had both his hands to use. Then he started to learned martial art, boarding swords. Very skillful boarding swords master. It took him more than ten years to learned that skill, and when he felt ready, he challenge the fire lord who took his throne."_

_'An Agni Kai..." Lu Ten commented._

"_Yes, my dear son, an Agni Kai..."_

"_But how come?, I thought it's only for fire benders" Lu Ten put another comment._

"_No, my son. You seem have to learn more about our tradition Lu Ten. It's an one on one fight in the fire nation. Not only a bender."_

"_Did the lord accept it?" This time zuko asked._

_Iroh smiled and nodded. "He had no choice. He had too, otherwise his people would think that he was a coward and if that happened, he would lost his people respect and that mean threat of his own throne. Beside, he still thought that The Prince was weak even with his swords since he wasn't a bender."_

"_Then what was happen? " Lu Ten couldn't wait any longer to hear what happened next._

"_And they fought. The present fire lord with his fire bending and The prince with his boarding swords. They fought for their honor and their life. From morning till noon, from light till dark. And one thing the fire lord had forgotten, that fire bender is weak with the moon raised. But, The prince was not a fire bender. He was a boarding swords master and he didn't need sun to gave him strength, - "_

"_So...he took the chance and attacked the weak fire lord with his swords? And by that he won the Agni Kai..!" Lu Ten made prediction while zuko just took a good listen to both of them. Like something from this story had inspired him._

"_Yes, you are right, Lu Ten. He won the Agni Kai...and his throne." Iroh stopped again and took a good looked at both of the boys. "With that won, he had proved his strength even without a fire bending. And his honor, his brave heart, his determinant had brought his throne back to him. To the respect of all his people."_

_Zuko and Lu Ten couldn't hide their amazed to the prince. They both smiled and eyes wide open after Iroh finished his story. _

"_Zuko...Zuko...where are you, son?!" Suddenly a women voice heard from where they sat. Zuko shocked and looked around when he realized that women looked for him._

"_Mommy...I am here!" Zuko yelled to his mother, but still have no intend to move from his uncle's side. _

_Ursa walked gracefully with her red black robe dancing with the wind blow. Her beautiful golden eyes stayed on zuko. " Oh, Zuko...you're here. I was looking for you every where, young man." She said in a strong but soft voices._

"_I am sorry. I was listened uncle's story." Zuko said frowned. Ursa smiled softly, and touched zuko's hair and sat next to him. "That's okay, my dear son. It's forgiven. But now, it's too late for a little boy like you to stay outside like this. Now, say good bye to your uncle and come with me. You have to go to bed now." Ursa said with smiled never leave her face. Zuko did what she told him. With that he stood and hugged his uncle, say good night to him and Lu Ten and then took ursa's hand, followed her. But after few steps, he turned around and face Iroh._

"_what is the prince name, uncle?" Zuko asked. Iroh smiled and answered, "People of fire nation called him THE BLUE SPIRIT"_

_Zuko nodded. His golden eyes bright. And turned around to follow his mother. Left his uncle and Lu Ten, who was same with zuko, still amazed with the story._

Iroh's thoughts blur when he heard the cell door crack. He opened his eyes and looked to the opened door. His eyes got widen when he realized whose figure did just came in.

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry for taking so long (well i hope there is someone waiting for my stories --)**

**I know...i know...grammar are suck...poor vocabulary...but i really hope that you will like the story. I made it a little bit different from what you used to read. And honestly, i didn't even think to write zuko's past on this chapter...really!!!, it just came out like that. It should be story about Zuko and Iroh when they met for the first time after Ba Sing Se scandal. But, i guess, it has to wait until the next chapter.**

**And, for Zuttara...pls be patient. They will have they turn later. **

**O ya...something about zuko will surprise you all :)**

**Ursa ? I promise she will show up later...just wait. She will have a role this time...big role!**

**Where are the GaAng, i know...i know...i just try to think about something good to for their first met with zuko after what happened to Ba Sing Se. Just wait...!**

**And last...plz..plz...review...i need to know your opinion, whether you like my story or not. I need it to keep my spirit up...so plz revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Prodigy

Disclaimer : I do not own the avatar.

Chapter : 3

Prodigy

"No, Katara! We will not go back to that city!"

"Yes, we will Sokka! We have to save him!"

"And get all of us killed?!" Sokka yelled. Put both his hand on his waist. Glared mad at his sister. And Katara did the same to him, stood only few steps in front of him with angry face. At the other side, Toph and King of Ba Sing Se just sat and watch them like they were had their full entertainment,sometimes giggled behind the sibling. while Aang slept not to far from where they sat. It was fun to watched bother and sister in one big fight like this. Especially when it was included these unique water tribes.

"But he helped us, Sokka! He helped me and Aang from Azula and that freakin' stupid monster, Zuko!" Everyone could sensed a very very BIG hatred when Katara mentioned Zuko's name. _He lied to me at that stupid cave! That bastard lied to me just like Jet! But No!, it was different...She liked Jet. But Zuko?, she hated him. She hated him before and now still she was._

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we have to killed our self!"

"If we don't save him. He will die, Sokka! And we owed him Aang's life, remember?!" Sokka couldn't get anything to say for her last world. Yes, he saved Katara and Aang. Yes, he saved them. And yes, that old man's life is in danger. But No!, it's still too dangerous!, his thought played him.

"I don't think so, sugar queen! Zuko will not let anything bad happen to his uncle."

Everyone looked at where the voice was came. Toph lied with her arms below her head, relaxed. Eyes straight to the sky where stars sparkling and dancing, even we all know she couldn't see any of them. But somehow she smiled like she knew how beautiful they were.

Katara looked at Toph with wide opened eyes. _How she said something that nice to that monster?!_. "And why does wouldn't he? He betrayed his uncle. Kill him...will just a matter of time!" Katara spoke, hell no idea why would she so mad when Zuko's name was mentioned.

"Because he loves his uncle, Katara! That freakin' stupid monster, loves his uncle. And so is Iroh. That, something we couldn't resist off"

"And you spoke for him, now?!"

Toph shooked her head. "Nope! Never ever sugar queen!. I just saying what i felt. Remember when Iroh was hurt in the village? I could sense that Zuko was worried to the death!"

"It was, Toph! IT WAS!" She yelled disagreed. What he felt to Zuko was nothing other than hatred and disgusted. _Traitor!_ "Look! If you don't want to save him. Then I'll go by my self!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sokka gasped and yelled. Noway he will let her sister go alone for her death. "We will not go back to Ba Sing Se! NOT US...NOT YOU!"

"You can't hold me, Sokka!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Just Try!" By that, Katara got ready in her fighting position, made Sokka eyes wide of surprise.

"She's right, Sokka. We have to help Iroh." All eyes go to Aang, who stood few steps behind Katara.

"Aang" Katara hurried ran to Aang's side. "How are you, Aang? You shouldn't move yet!" Katara spoked unstopped in her worried voice. _It was her fault Aang got shot by Azula. She should protected him like her promised. That was her duty!_

"I am okay, Katara. I am fine! You don't have to worry too much." He said, "Look, I can bounced...hahaha" He said while bounced his body to the air. Up and down and up and down again, only to made Katara's worried more.

"Stop it, Aang!" She commanded. Aang stopped his acted right away.

"Sorry..." He said. Then looked at Sokka and added, "But Katara is right, Sokka. We can't leave someone who had sacrificed his life for us...for me."

"I am with you twinkle toss!" Toph agreed. Then everyone eyes at Sokka. He did nothing except gowned and leave " Fine! Just do what you want and get your self killed! That's just great!" He kept murmured on his way to the forest. No one could hear what he said but definitely something against their plan to help Iroh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh's thoughts blur when he heard the cell door crack. He opened his eyes and looked to the opened door. His eyes got widen when he realized whose figure did just came in.

Zuko just stood in front of the opened door, his hand held a tray with a cup and tea pot on it. Froze and hesitate for a while, looked at his uncle. Meanwhile, Iroh turned his face and closed his eyes, meditating...or at least, he was look like that. Zuko took one deep breathe before he walked closer to the old man, put a tray in front of him and sat.

"I might not make it right" Zuko said after a minute of silence. Iroh didn't respond. He kept his eyes closed. Frowned on Zuko's face grown deeper, it felt pain to see the way his uncle did to him. But, he also knew that his uncle was in more pain than him now. That old man had been betrayed by his own nephew. Even he never told zuko openly, but he knew that his uncle love him very much. He did what his father did to him...betrayed his own family. "Uncle..." Zuko stopped, wait his uncle to respond. But Iroh didn't move. Then the young man continued, "I know you disapproved for what i did, but i have no choice, uncle. I did what i have to did."

"Is that jasmine tea?" Iroh suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed. Zuko raised his eyebrows, "Yes." He answered. _Silence_. In another second, Iroh opened his eyes and looked directly to the tea pot in front of him. Smiled and pour some on a cup, shipped it. And then, his smiled grown widen. "It feels tasty...It's been so long." He put another words. Somehow, Zuko felt relief when he watch smile grown on his uncle's face. "Yes uncle, it's been so long" He said, more like to him self.

Iroh took another ship before he faced his nephew. "There was a choice, Zuko. What you did...was a choice, whether it was wrong or right. But it was a choice." He said calmly. His wise old voice sound so understandable. And it hit him, it hit Zuko.

"Do you think i made a wrong choice, don't you uncle?"

"That was not what i am expected from you, my nephew."

"Then what was your expect, uncle? Me, went to the avatar side and fight azula? Throw all my hope to get back my honor, my home, my throne...my father love?" He said the last part in weak tone. This young man looked desperate, even after he choosed to be in azula's side and confirmed to get back his honor, zuko was still desperate, Iroh thought.

"Do you happy now?" Iroh spoke short but enough to make zuko froze. He didn't know what to say as he had no answer. But no...he was knew what he felt right now, and it was far away from happy. He was never happy since his mother dead, and he turned his face from the old man, gazing at metal wall, had no gut to face him. "Do you happy with your choice, zuko?" Iroh continued. Instead of facing his uncle, Zuko choose to throw his eyes to the floor.

"I just want to go home, uncle. All i want is go back to my country, my people...but why it is became so hard to do. Why don't they just let me home...?" Zuko said with deep pain in his voice. And, Iroh could felt that. So much hurt, so much pain, and feeling of hopeless had came from this young man, too much pain from the boy on his ages. And, Iroh was hurt too.

Zuko stood. Looked at his uncle for a while, then turned his back and walk to the door, but he stopped and faced his uncle only few steps before he reached the door. "Azula decided to send you back to the fire nation, and she wants me to escort you." He stopped, wait the old man reaction. But Iroh did nothing, so zuko continued, "We will leaving the day after tomorrow...and_ i need you to be ready_." By that, zuko walked outside and closed the door. Leaved his uncle with questioning look at his face. Zuko's last words seemed had a different tone, and he knew that young man was planned something. Iroh sighed, pour some tea on the empty cup.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't think this is good idea." Sokka grumbled. The group was agreed to went back to Ba Sing Se and saved Iroh. And for the first step, they would sneak inside the city to gathering some information. Katara and Sokka would be the one who did that. Actually, Katara who would sneak inside the city alone but of course Sokka would never allowed that to happen. So he insisted to go with Katara to the city, and here he was, on his way near the city, mumbling and grumbling all the way beside Katara. At the other hand, Katara was getting infuriated by Sokka's complaint.

"Ouw Sokka, will you stop that. I never asked you to come with me!" She finally got enough.

"Yeah, but you made me! Gran-gran asked me to take care of you and you are my little sister, so you were not giving me any choice by offered your self to go inside the city!" He yelled, both his hand on his waist.

"Leave it, Sokka! I can take care of my self! I don't need you to take care of me!"

"Ouw, really?! Just like when you get hosted by zuko and pirates?! Ow, wait! Not mentioned when you thrown to the green cave at Ba Sing Se! Have you forget that already?!"

_No! I will never forget that! I will never forget what that stupid monster did to me!, _she thought and of course referring to Zuko. "Well...it was a mistake, Sokka! And it won't be happen again!"

"Oh ya...right!" He said, swung his hand to the air. "This is stupid! Real stupid!" He said, walked before her.

"You _are_ stupid, sokka..." She whispering to her self. Thank God the boy didn't listen. Katara walked followed his brother footstep but then stopped when he stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Sokka answered her by grabbed her hand and pull her behind the tree, hiding. _"Hush..."_ Sokka hissed. Pointed at two daily agents who walked toward them. Katara gasped. _That was close!_

"I heard that he is her uncle. I can't believe what niece can do to his own uncle." One of the Dai-li said. Loud enough for Katara and Sokka to hear from their hiding place.

Katara looked at Sokka and hissed, "Do you think they talking about Iroh?", she asked. But Sokka answered with put his finger on his lips, as told her to be quite.

"O ya...and don't forget to mention his nephew. I think their family are screw up!" The other Dai-li answered.

"Yeah...i guess!"

"What do you think will happen after their sent him to the fire nation? I heard they want his dead."

"Yeah...poor old man. I heard prince Zuko him self will escort the old man the day after tomorrow to the fire nation. He is doom, noway he will get away from this!"

"How do you think they will execute him, ----" Their voices got farther and farther until Katara and Sokka couldn't hear anything.

Katara came out first from their hiding place, then Sokka followed her. She turned to her brother, "See Sokka, God is always on the good side. We don't have to go inside the city to get information!" She said, while Sokka was silent, thinking.

"I don't know, Katara. It's too strange. What were the dai-li do here?! Don't you think this too coincident? It can be a trap, Katara!"

"Here we go again..." Katara said.

"I mean it, Katara. Don't you think it's too easy?" He still try to convinced her. Katara rolled her eyes, sway his right hand.

"Do you know what i think, Sokka? I think we should go back to the others and inform them about this." She said and walked to the direction where their camp set up. Sokka didn't have a choice rather than followed her steps, with...what else?...of course mumbling!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko sat quietly inside his room, meditated. Lighted candle placed circled around him. _Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out._ That what he did. Tried to pushed away the image when _it_ happened. When his father scarred him. Then, came his mother face. Soft and tender gold eyes, with the sweetest smile he ever seen.

"_Zuko...my son..." He could hear her whispered. She was there and her view was clear for him, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't touch her. _

"_Mother...I-" He stopped, watched his mother figure fade away. "Mother wait...! Don't leave me, Don't leave me again!" He cried for his mother to listen._

"_Zuko...you must help us...you are our only hope..." Ursa's voices faded, her figure got farther and farther, until she was gone in the dark. _

"Mom!" Zuko cried. His eyes opened wide scanned the room. He saw celling. He saw candle circled around him and he saw...azula.

"Dreaming of mummy, zuzu?" Azula asked but more to mock him. And zuko didn't answer, he just turned his eyes from her. He was dream again, the same dream about his mother. Why would his mother needed his help? What happened to her? Where is she? does she really death? All those question screamed inside his head. He even didn't give a damn of Azula's present, and that made her upset. What's wrong with him?, azula thought. He couldn't change this much in a short time! Where is tempered and head hot zuko?!. Indeed, what she saw now was, a very calm and selfcontroled boy. From the first day he joined her, zuko merely showed her any emotion. Whether it's mad or sad. His face just blank. This feared her...feared that zuko was not as weak as she thought.

"I heard you visited uncle, and was that really necessary to beat those dai-li?" She said, expected no answer. "Have i told you to stay away from uncle, zuko? Until you escort him?"

"Yes." He answered simply. And azula smirk

"Then why you did it?! Kick the guards ass and seen him? Don't you know i can punish you for that?!" Azula said, threaten. But zuko didn't bother.

"But you won't" He spoke, quite and confident. Azula eyes get widen, she lost her smirk. Indeed, Zuko was. This was surprise her. What happened to him? He is...he is...fearless! He is NOT weak, Azula thought. Does she really want him to escort uncle by him self?

"And why is that?, " Azula asked him back, her smirked was came back.

Zuko still sat inside the circle, "Because you need me Azula, You knew that no matter how strong you are, you couldn't beat the avatar by your self. You may can kill him but you can not catch him alive without any help."

Then again, azula's face got white. How...how could he know all those! All he said is the truth, she needs him! This really scared her. Zuko is unpredictable now. But she managed to kept her smile on her face. "I have all the back up i need, zuko. Even without you! I think you have judge your self to high!" She said. This is mindset game, and she always won. And this time, will not make any different.

"Do you mean Mai and Ty-lee? We both know you cannot relay on them. They are good fighter but their lack of brain. They may will follow you until the end of the world but they will _not_ give you any solution.-"

"And do you think you can?" She laughed, loud. Insulted laugh, "Maybe you forget how many times you have failed from catching the avatar. You always failed, Zuzu. No matter how hard you try, you will always failed. With father, fire bending and even the avatar. That is your destiny..._to fail_! And me, i am a prodigy who need no one to help my way!" She said, clear and mean. But it didn't affected zuko. Rather than mad, he smirked. Dangerous smirked.

"Maybe...maybe. But you don't know the avatar as much as i do. Your way is too rough. To catch the avatar...you need me and my way. You smart but you too greedy and mean azula, you will never understand how the avatar think, you can fight him but you cannot find him. What happened in the village that day was lucky, thanks to the avatar bison's fur. And at Ba Sing Se, did you really think you can win from the avatar without me?" Zuko words were very strong and confident as he never been. And his acted very calm like what he said was nothing, but in fact...it was something. Something very deep and strong. Something that Azula's never thought could came from zuko's mouth. She was surprised, very surprised. But she would not show it to him.

"Good theory, zuko! But too bad, i don't need you that much. But _yes_, i _do_ need you...somehow." By that, she walked outside and laughed. While zuko felt relief after she gone. It was like having a demon walked inside your home. That was what he thinking every time azula around. Then, he closed his eyes. Breathed steady...tried to meditated, but he couldn't. His thought always went back to his mother's voice.

"_Zuko...you must help us...you are our only hope..." _What the hell was that supposed to mean. He knew it was only a dream but he could felt there was something about that words. Her mother words, _if_ she really was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark and cold. Skies only had one color...and it was black. But somehow, stars made it beautiful. How was it shinned. How was it sparkling. And there was Zuko, stood on his back against the tree, faced the stars above him. He looked for the moon but it wasn't there. Suddenly his joy was disturbed by two shadow approached him. He tensed, ready in his fighting position. But he relaxed when he saw their face. Both dai-li were bow at him. He Looked at them close and asked, "How was it? Have you did what i said?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. It had done. I am sure they would believe what we said." One of the dai-li explained. But his eyes kept on the ground, same like his friend.

Zuko smirked, "Good. Do you think they suspicious?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Prince. We acted very convince back then." the same dai-li answered, proud how good his acted was. This time, he faced Zuko. While his friend didn't remove his eyes from the ground.

"I guess i should believe you, then. You both are good actor in front of azula." He smirked. He knew that both of them should have understand what he meant. Then he grab something from under his robe. It was a bag of gold. He thrown it to the dai-li. And smiled curved on both of their lips. "Remember to kept this from anyone. If azula knew, you both will die. If others dai-li knew, you both will die. If one person other than us knew...you both will die! And i mean it with every single words i said." He threated, made both of dai-li shiver. His golden eyes shown fire and they both confidence that this prince were not near from played around. They nodded. "Good..." Zuko smirked, very dangerous smirked. "You may dismiss!" He commanded. Both dai-li were not waiting any longer. They were turned around and walked away from zuko with a bag full of gold on their hand.

And there was Zuko, again, looked at the sky where the stars sparkling, and this time, was a moon up there. He smiled.

"It's easier than i thought. Too easy..." he whispered to him self. Smiled get widen on his lip.

Author's Note :

Just enjoy...hope you like it.


	4. Plan

Chapter 4

" Plan "

It was late morning at the buzzy harbor of Ba Sing Se. But today it wasn't because of trading activities but more because of fire nation. Since Fire Nation troops took over Ba Sing Se, there were no much trading activities going on at the harbor. If there were then it must be some fire nation ship which docked to the harbor. But today, there was no fire nation ship came. Instead, there were more than one hundred fire nation soldier who had prepared and ready to enter one of the ship. They were line and guarded the road to the ship, while almost ten soldier were walked inside the ship along with chained Iroh. Azula, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee walked followed them behind.

"Wait!" Azula commanded. She walked towards her uncle, and then smirked at him. "Well, how do you feel, uncle? Going home...soon?"

Iroh returned it with smile, "I don't think i miss that, Azula?"

Azula put another smirk, "I guess not, uncle. Not with death waiting for you in your own country. But don't worry, i will be there when it happen." With that she laughed. Iroh closed his eyes. No matter how mean azula was, but she was still his nephew, daughter of Ursa. It was sad to see her like this, he was sad for Ursa. Once he made promised to her to take care of her children, but it seemed that he had failed. Then he looked Zuko who stood a bit far from them and had no gut to looked his uncle face.Irohsighed_, I am sorry Ursa_, he regretted him self.

"Tell me Azula...Have you ever think about how your mother will react if she see your act ?" Iroh asked. Even with calm still there was sadness on his voice, but azula didn't bother to care. Instead, she burst into laughed.

"Mother is dead, uncle. How can you and zuko couldn't just get over it!" She said. Her face looked bored with the topic which she thought was lame. But in another second, she smirked. Closer her face to Iroh's ear, and hissed, "But if she ever see this...i don't care as i never care what she feel." Iroh could did nothing but closed his eyes. _She's helpless, he thought._

"Take him to the ship!" Azula ordered the soldier who guarded Iroh. They bowed to their princess and escort Iroh to the ship, left azula with her evil smirk. And she moved her sight to zuko who walked towards her with Mai and Ty lee followed behind him. Zuko didn't say anything when he passed azula and walked straight to the ship where his uncle had been escort. But he stopped when azula's voice reached his ear.

"Zuko!" She called. Her hand across her chest, still kept evil smirk on her face. Zuko turned to face her.

"What?" He asked. He definitely have no intend to talk to her right now. Not after he saw his uncle walked with hand and leg chained just like an animal. It was totally insulted for a general who was so legendary not only at his homeland but also at other countries. What he really want to do right now was just burst a flame into his sister face. Something inside his mind was the only thing which kept him from did it.

"Why so rude, zuzu. It has been a while since the last time you saw our country, and father." She said, smirked never left her face. "I just want to make sure if you are ready." She continued. This was her one hundred percent winning, and just another step, she would have what she wanted. She definitely would be fire queen. The first woman who ever role fire nation. She would made a history by became the first fire queen, and the avatar, was the one who would helped her to gain her aim. Thanks to zuko and his reckless plan.

Zuko frowned. Going home was something that always in his mind, but when it came, strangely he was felt empty. He had no clue what went wrong, but today walked to the fire nation ship with his uncle chained seemed far from right for him. "I can handle it." Finally he spoke.

"I guess, but it will be mean if i leave you in your important moment. I have decided that i want to be there when you have your first step in fire nation, back in father arms." Zuko froze, shocked by azula words.

"What?! What do you mean?" Zuko could heard his voice shaking. T_his is out of his plan. Does azula know something?!, his thought raced._

Azula smile and laughed a little, another annoyed laugh. _She just born to has everything she wants, she is prodigy."_ What is it, zuzu? You look unhappy? Do you really think that i will let you escort uncle alone and let all glory came to you? No, zuzu, no. I want to be there when it happen, just like how family should be." She said, then looked to Mai and Ty Lee, "You two, take care of this city while i am gone. You have more than enough army to destroy this place if something wrong happen, _which_ i don't expect that at all!" Azula turned her face to zuko, and continued walked to the ship. "LET'S GO!" She commanded her soldier. While Zuko still froze for few seconds before finally followed azula to the ship. What would he do now? She was coming for a reason, he knew that azula was planning something. Why everything always went hard for him. But he would not fail, NOT this one!

"Did you see them?"

"Yes, there is one Big ship out from Ba Sing Se. I am sure it is them. " Sokka Yelled from bison head. While Katara and Aang sat at saddle. They decide to observe the situation before go into action. Leave toph and Kuei at their camp.

"We shouldn't get too near, Aang. They will spot us." Katara said.

"I know, Katara. I know." Aang replied. "But i think we need to fly lower so we can have a view."

"Not now, Aang. We know they are heading to the fire nation. So we will definitely track them easily. But if they spot us now, everything will be ruined. Not only we cannot save Iroh but they might captured us."

"Yeah...i guess you are right. We will follow them in distance then." Aang said, looked at sokka who stirred the bison.

"Not after we put you down and take you to the safe place."

"What?! No! What do you mean?"

"You will not come with us, Aang." Katara said. Felt bad for her words but she had to said that for the boy safety. She couldn't risk his life anymore.

"What?! No, Katara! I told we planned together." The boy looked unpleasent.

"We did, Aang. But it is too dangerous. What if we fail? I cannot put your life in dangerous anymore, Aang."

"But you never did, Katara. In fact you save my life a million time. Besides, Iroh save my life, and i will save him. You cannot leave me behind. Beside, if they are that strong, we need every back up we have. Even you are water bender, and you will be surrounding by your element, but you only one person, Katara. While Sokka can't bend and Toph couldn't earth bend at the sea. But i will be more useful." Aang explained. The truth shinned from the boy eyes silence her. The she nodded.

"Okay. But first, we must get back to the camp." Katara said and everyone seemed agreed. They turned their direction back to the camp.

A/N:

It is short chapter, very short indeed. I didn't have even half of story when i wrote this. So now, after 4 chapters, i completely no clue where shl i brought this to. Just let see how it will going as i am completely blind for what will happen next. Shall i let zuko to the fire nation? Or shall i turn the story at the ocean? But for sure, i will not let him in his uncle shadow for a while...let me know what you think.


	5. Sea

Chapter – 5

Sea

Zuko stood wore red and black colored armor, stared the open sea with his hand held on the rail. He took little deep breath, just tried to sense the fresh air around him. It was sunny day in the morning light. Two days had gone since they left the harbor of Ba Sing Se. But no matter how bright the day was and no matter how fresh the airs surround him, he just couldn't enjoy it. Not while his uncle stuck in the jail and on his way to his death. And as if it was not enough, him…his own nephew would lead the old man to his death by him self. And now, with Azula in the ship, there was no way his plan would work. But he had promised him self, as no matter how hard and no matter what was the cost, he would keep his plan on. Zuko sighed, closed his eyes and let the air ran into his vein thru his blood. He needed this, he needed every strength for his next action.

Zuko looked up the blue sky, it was a picture of peace which he always dreamt about. But today wasn't it beauty which interest him. There were something….something would help his plan today. He only got two days before the ship arrived to the fire nation, and if '_the thing'_ didn't show, that was mean he had to work by him self, which very little possibility to succeed.

'_Agni, why everything should be this hard in my life. But please…for once, help me.'_ He wished inside his heart. His last hope and his last wished would be proved by the next two days. Other things he might be failed, but not this one. He might be died, but he would give his uncle freedom before it. _Died_….why was that sound so easy for him. Nothing from that word seemed scared him. It felt more like….relieved.What would he expected anyway. His father banished him as he disgraced his family, his nation, and his people. He didn't disserve the throne as he admitted that to him self. He failed to capture the avatar and fulfilled his mission. The only mission that would restored his honor, the only thing that could made him home. But he failed it, he lost the avatar and he would always lose his honor. And as the beginning of all his pain, his mother left him. No words and no reason, she just vanished one night. What could he expected, there was nothing left for him. Two people he loved the most, left him and abandoned him. All these years, persons who should take care of him didn't want him. Even after Azula said that his father wanted him back now, somehow zuko knew that it wasn't the truth. Somehow, inside him told that it was another trap, it was a fake. He was tired to believed what was really never exist, he was too tired of gave him self a hope while he saw nothing of it. He just too tired to fool him self any longer. Sometimes, he just want to stop it. And sometimes, death was the answer of none ending questions of his.

He let out another sigh. Not like he used to, lately, no matter how frustrated he was, zuko never let it spit out. He never let his temper grown up. He swallowed often and kept his face blank, emotionless. Especially when azula or her men around. And today, he did the same. Not even steam let out from his noise like before when he was mad. He just stood there, closed his eyes, and sighed deeply few times. But his face….kept emotionless.

"Think about something, Brother?" Azula voices came to his ear. It was thin but still cold and evil as ever. Zuko opened his eyes, he didn't turn to face her. _Why can't she just drawn to the ocean?!_, he cursed her. As Azula could read what his thought, she smirked. "What's wrong, zuzu? Still thinking about uncle?" She stopped a while, waited for zuko's reaction, but he didn't even move. Azula continued, "Oh…so it is true! How many time I told you, he is a traitor! Uncle is a traitor of fire nation!" Azula raised her voice.

Zuko still stood, still didn't face her. Or, no intend for him to do so. "How….?" Zuko finally spoke after seconds of silence.

"What?"

"How could you take this so easy? Uncle….his coming death?" Zuko asked but his voice more like whispered. Azula smirk got widen.

"He is a traitor, zuko. Don't you get it?" She said, stepped forward and stopped one step behind zuko. Her finger played her hair. "Beside….father will give me big reward to bring back a traitor like uncle!"

"Is that so?" Zuko said, very low voice. Then he turned to face azula. Looked at her straight to her eyes, like he was searched something in there, but then he sighed, disappointed. Turned again and his back faced azula, stared the empty water below him. Watched shadow of some fishes swam emerged from the surface. Azula raised her eyebrows, confused by zuko's act. "If we were not a fire nation, or if we were born not as a royal family, do you think we can live like a normal family?" Zuko turned again, faced azula and this time, he looked frowned. His eyes lock on her which still wide opened in a shock by zuko's words. She couldn't respond since she never thought about it before. Why should she? Being a royal family with all the respect and power that everyone dreamed of…why should she thought something different when everything went perfect for her? No, she never thought about it. But still, such words came from zuko made her imagined that picture….even for a second.

"I never thought about that. Its not be a good picture, I guess." She said, unconsciously. Zuko still looked her eyes for a while, and then looked at the floor. He sighed and leaned his back to the rail.

"I do…sometimes. Me, you, mother…..and father. We all live in small village. Father works at the field with me while Mom and you cooking our food. Then you and Mom will go to the field and bring us some lunch. We are eating there, four of us. With peasants clothes, eat with dusk flying around our food. But we are laughing….together. Throwing stupid joke to each other. No politic, no war, no urge of power. It just us and our little family, and we are….happy." Zuko bit his lips often while telling his imaginary picture of family. He smiled sometimes but it was a pain smile. His voice was shaking everytime he mentioned his father. "But I guess, it would never happen." He continued, frowned deeply. Looked at azula for a while in sad eyes before walked and pass her, came inside to the ship, leaved azula who still shocked with zuko's words and act. For the very first moment in her life, she thought about her family. She saw zuko as her elder brother. She saw those eyes, those care eyes who stared at her a moment ago with unfamiliar 'I love You, Sister' look. But she didn't let those thought eat her. She shooked her head and dismissed all melancholies thought that zuko was created to her. It was her…azula, the one who would ruled fire nation and brought it to glory. She would not let such a weakness came near her. His brother had a soft heart like their mother and that what made him weak.

Zuko walked thru the corridor to the dungeon, where the jail was built in this ship, where his uncle be one of it prisoner. He walked to downstairs and stopped in front of the thick metal door. Two guards with armor who stood in front of it bowed at zuko and he gave them a slight nod. "Unlock it!" He ordered. Both guards followed as he said and opened the door for their prince. Zuko stood there for a while, hesitated. But then he knew he had to face it. Now maybe his last chance to meet his uncle and talked to him. Zuko stepped inside, walked passed one and another cell, and then stopped in front of one cell which had his uncle inside. "Open it!" He commanded the guard who guarded Iroh's cell. Cell was opened, and this time, without hesitate, zuko stepped inside. He sat in front of him, but not too close.

"Uncle…." He said without knowing what to say next.

"No jasmine tea today?" Iroh said after heard nothing but silence. While zuko gave him a half smile.

"No uncle, no more tea. I don't have it anymore." Zuko answer. It should be a joke, but it sounded bitter the way he talked.

"That's too bad. But after we get to fire nation, you must promise to bring me one." He said calmly, smiled at his nephew. But his smiles disappear when he saw zuko's face in deep frowned. "What is it, zuko?" he couldn't bear to ask.

Silence. Zuko smiled but had no gut to face his uncle, instead he stared at the floor, "Nothing." He finally said.

"You haven't forgotten your are a very bad liar, don't you zuko?" Iroh get his smile back. While zuko kept frowned but force him self into one bitter smile.

"Am I? I should learn more from azula, then. She is a master on it." Iroh couldn't help but laughed.

"I don't know that you know how to make a joke, nephew." He said and laughed again. But zuko kept silence and frowned, but forced the smile. It made Iroh stopped laughing, there was something happened to zuko and it worried him. He looked at the young man seriously.

"Uncle….thank you." Zuko finally spoke, broke the silence.

"Oh, it isn't compliment, my dear."

Zuko still forced him self to smile even it was only a little. "I don't mean that uncle." Stopped a while, took his breathe as to collect his strength. "It is for all years you have spent with me, all years spent for taken care of me….while none of my parents did it."

"Zuko…."

"Uncle…." Zuko cut it before Iroh could spoke more. "I am sorry for putting you into this much of trouble. I am sorry for betrayed you, betrayed your love…your trust, -"

"Zuko, it, -" again iroh couldn't finish his words, zuko cut him first.

"Let me finish, uncle." Zuko said, and Iroh nodded as agreement. " Maybe azula was right, I was born as a failure. I failed to restore my honor, I failed in everything I did. Somehow, it always turned out wrong on me. But this time, I promise I won't fail. For once, I will finish what I've started. I owe you everything good on me, uncle. For that reason, I will do the most right thing I ever done in my life. But as a pay, I want you to promise something…"

"What it is?" Iroh asked when zuko stopped. There was another silence. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before he continued.

"Promise, that you won't look back. Promise me that you will live in peace no matter what happen after this." Zuko stopped. His eyes were full of tears but he forced to hold them, not let them fell. While Iroh watch him in shock, not believe every word he just heard. "Promise me….after today, you will forget about me. Forget that the name of zuko ever exist in your life." He turned his face down after finished with his words, didn't dare to face the old man. While Iroh gasp in a shock eyes.

"Zuko, what are you, -" For the third times he couldn't finish his words. It stopped when he saw zuko bowed to him. Deep bow until his forehead touch the floor.

"Please, uncle…." Zuko spoke, his voice scattered. Struggled to hold him self from crying. He still bowed with his forehead touch the floor. "I never beg for anything before, uncle. But pls…promise that you will do those things." He said, still bowed.

Tears started to stream from iroh eyes. It was painful to watch zuko like this. Helpless, desperate and hurt. "What will you do, zuko?" His voice describe how worried or even fear he was by zuko action.

"Pls uncle…" All what zuko said. Still bowed to his uncle. He still faced the floor while talking.

"I won't promise anything until you told me what you will do!" Iroh spat, for the first time in his life zuko heard his uncle spoke in a high tone like this. And more, there was fear on it. Made zuko felt guilty even more. But there was nothing he could do.

Zuko raised his body, but his head still face down and his hand on the floor, still in bowed position but not a deep bow. "Forgive me, uncle. But for once, pls trust me. All I want to do is go home and face my father. I am tired of running, uncle. So please, no matter what happen next, please be save and health." With those words, zuko bowed one more time. Let his forehead touch the floor and gave the old man his deepest respect. Zuko kept on that position for few seconds before he stood, looked his uncle a while and then made his way out the cell. He walked few step and then stopped, again looked at his uncle one more time like this would be the last time he would saw the old man, and in few seconds…he was gone.

Iroh watched his nephew in horror, he didn't have a clue what would that young man did. The way zuko looked at him, they way he talked, it feared him. There was a strange feeling inside him. Feeling he felt when he let Lu Ten went to the battle field to die. And it feared. He loved zuko as his own son, he would not ready if there was something bad happen to him. He did not dare to even imagine what would happen next. _Agni…dear Agni, pls….let him be save_. That was all he could said.

A/N :

Enjoy reading and may i get some review?


End file.
